Attaching different extension modules to an end of a patient support is desirable for performing different types of treatments. However, it is expensive and difficult to machine the interfaces of the extension modules and the patient support to sufficiently high tolerances to reduce the movement between the two pieces.
Often, the faces of the support and extension are relied upon to provide the points of contact between the two components. Trying to control these faces to sufficiently high tolerances can be a costly and time consuming process. In some situations, it may not be feasible to machine such a large surface within a specific tolerance. These surfaces may contain high points in certain areas which would serve as the points of contact, potentially creating a dangerous uneven loading condition that could lead to catastrophic failure when a patient is on the extension. Other extension systems in the prior art rely upon more complicated mechanisms or tightly toleranced interfaces, such as snap connections and closely machined rods and sockets.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a reliable, cost-effective interface that allows for an extension to be added to a support with minimal effort and reasonable tolerances. There is also a need for an interface that helps ensure even loading across multiple contact points when an extension is added to a support.